Ouvrir les yeux
by AikoSnapeRogue
Summary: Elle part, lui donnera t-il l envie de rester?


Repas hebdomadaire disait Moly Weasley, mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait là… Certes elle avait grandi avec eux depuis ses onze ans mais elle n'était ni mariée ni en couple avec l'un des rouquins de cette famille… Bien qu'elle ne dirait pas non à l'un d'entre eux !

A quoi bon espérer ? De toute façon, au fond elle, la jeune brunette savait déjà que son amour ne serait jamais possible. Il lui avait assez répété qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer en dehors de cette chambre ou ils passent leurs nuits ensemble.

La jeune femme retenait un rire cynique qui remontait dans sa gorge, à ces yeux elle n'était qu'une source de plaisir intime rien d'autre, alors qu'elle, elle espérait qu'il lui avoue qu'il l'aime autant que la jeune fille pouvais l'aimer.

Mais bien sûr, elle s'était tu et avait respecté sa demande. A partir de ce jour ils couchaient ensemble régulièrement soit chez la jeune femme, soit dans cette chambre qui rappelait à l'ancienne Gryffondor comment toute cette histoire avait commencé un an plutôt.

Mais aujourd'hui Hermione en avait marre de ce jeu, marre que chaque jour qui passe son cœur se brisait un peu plus. Alors aujourd'hui elle mettrait un terme à toute cette histoire, elle voulait enfin tourner la page de son amour non réciproque et pour cela Hermione avait eu la chance de son côté une semaine avant ce repas.

L'ancienne Gryffondor avais reçu une offre d'emploi plus qu'avantageuse pour une avocate, c'était une chance à saisir immédiatement et qui se présentait qu'une seule fois dans une vie. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait le matin même, après avoir passé une semaine à réfléchir, à peser le pour et le contre, elle avait décidé que cette relation la détruisait plus qu'autre chose et il lui fallait aller de l'avant.

Alors que tout le monde partageaient le repas préparé avec amour par la mère de famille Weasley, tous riaient et parlaient avec animations sauf elle. La brunette était tellement plongée dans ses pensées : « Ce soir serait le soir de la liberté ! ».

Ce soir elle allait tout leur annoncer et tourner définitivement cette page qu'elle aurait dû tourner depuis des mois. Alors que tout le monde était au dessert Ginny Weasley tourna son regard vers sa meilleure amie :

« Mione tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas décroché un mot de tout le repas … »

A présent tout le monde la fixait avec inquiétude, même lui, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se lever et lui hurler tout ce qu'elle pensait depuis des mois mais se ravisa et sourit à la jeune rousse. Il était tant pour elle de faire sa révérence une bonne fois pour toute, Hermione pris une grande inspiration et dit d'un ton trop calme au gout de certain :

« Je vais bien Ginny, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose qui j'espère vous fera autant plaisir qu'à moi. »

Elle croisa son regard eu pus y lire de la panique et de la peur, elle se retenue de rire froidement et elle sentie la nausée remonter au bord de ses lèvres. Elle n'allait rien dire de leur secret, elle l'avait promis et Hermione respecte toujours ses paroles ainsi que ses promesses.

« Je déménage, il y a une semaine mon patron m'a donné une offre d'emploi qui ne se produit qu'une seule fois dans la vie d'une avocate, après avoir longuement réfléchi j'ai décidée d'accepter. »

Tout le monde la félicita même lui, qui lui offris un sourire qu'elle ne put lui rendre, à cet instant elle aurait voulu le frapper de toute ses forces pour lui montrer à quel point il lui faisait du mal, mais elle ne fit rien et se contenta de remercier tout le monde. D'un coup Fred Weasley lui posa la question qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à y pouvoir répondre.

« Tu vas ou alors ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre sous cette question car elle savait que personne n'aimerait sa réponse sauf lui, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle sentit son regard sur elle mais elle fixa Fred et en souriant elle lui répondit doucement dans un souffle :

« En Amérique »

Tout le monde sursauta à sa réponse même lui et Ginny se mis à pleurer dans les bras de son fiancé. Hermione ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant et s'approcha de Ginny, cela lui faisait mal au cœur de la voir pleurer, elle n'aimait pas voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état.

« Ginny ne pleure pas s'il te plait, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dit que je ne reviendrais pas. Je reviendrais toute les fois où j'aurais des vacances et deux week-ends dans le mois d'accord. »

Elle vit Ginny sécher ses larmes et lui sourire, heureuse pour elle, Hermione la pris dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Le plus dur pour elle était qu'elle laissait derrière elle ses meilleurs amis mais la jeune fille savait que de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix elle devait aller de l'avant.

Quand tout le monde se remis du choc du départ de la jeune fille, ils reprirent tous leurs activités jusqu'à ce que 23h30 sonne et que l'ancienne Gryffondor ne prenne ses affaires et adressa un sourire à toute la famille Weasley.

« Je reviendrais pour les vacances de pâques je vous promets, on s'écrie ne vous inquiétez pas et qui sais je vous ramènerais peut-être mon futur mari la prochaine fois. » Hermione se mit à rire suite à sa phrase.

Cela fit rire tout le monde sauf lui qui ne la lâcha pas du regard. Hermione croisa son regard et resta quelque seconde plongée dans ses yeux bleus en lui faisant passer tous ses sentiments dedans. Dans un dernier au revoir la jeune fille sorti non sans avoir regardé une dernière fois l'homme qu'elle aimait et ce pour lui faire ses adieux. En sortant dehors elle se sentit frissonner et sourit devant la neige qui tombait devant elle, à cet instant Hermione se dit que cela était un beau temps pour tourner une page de sa vie et en ouvrir une nouvelle. Elle enfonça la tête dans son écharpe et partie en direction du paramètre autorisant les transplanages.

Du coté des Weasley, tout le monde avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que la jeune fille partait définitivement, ils avaient tous grandis ensemble pour la plupart alors cela leurs faisait un choc. L'un des hommes de cette famille serra les poings, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait partir comme ça ou du moins il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux réellement, il se rappelait du jour ou leur histoire avait commencée et il ne comprenait pas comment une simple histoire d'un soir avais pu se transformer en un an de de plaisir à ses côtés. Au début ils avaient convenu qu'ils ne coucheraient ensemble sans rien en retour, étant seul l'un comme l'autre, mais maintenant il n'était plus sûr de rien, depuis quelque temps déjà il avait envie de plus que de coucher avec la jolie brunette. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment de colère qui l'habitait actuellement, le jeune homme avait envie de courir la voir, la secouer dans tous les sens en lui hurlant de rester, mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien car tout était de sa faute.

Plus le temps passait et plus il avait vu que la jeune fille s'éloignait de lui, mais n'avais pas cherché pourquoi et l'avais laissé faire jusqu'à ce soir ou elle leur avait annoncé son départ, maintenant il regrettait. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire ce sentiment qui prenais dans son cœur et qui lui faisais mal. Tout son corps lui hurlait de courir après elle, pourquoi ressentit-il ça ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit et maintenant il souffrait…d'un coup il entendit une phrase qui le figea

« Harry tu crois vraiment qu'elle va rencontrer quelqu'un qu'elle pourra aimer là-bas ? J'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille pas rentrer si elle rencontre quelqu'un… »

« Je ne sais pas Ginny, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Mione est belle et intelligente, beaucoup étaient amoureux d'elle à Poudlard même Malefoy tu sais… n'ai pas peur, elle reviendra, elle la dit en plus elle nous le présentera comme elle l'a si bien dit. »

Non elle ne pouvait pas rencontrer un autre homme parce qu'elle ...parce que rien en réalité le jeune homme serra les dents sous cette vérité. La jeune brunette était libre comme l'air.

Elle pouvait très bien rencontrer un homme et se marier avec et surtout avoir des enfants, sous cette vérité le jeune homme arrêta de respirer d'un coup, non il ne voulait pas la perdre ! Il la voulait pour lui seul, le jeune roux venait de se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait. Il se traita d'idiot de ne pas avoir vu avant il était complètement fou de cette fille, comment lui n'avais pas vu qu'il était tombé amoureux de la fille parfaite ? Il s'insulta pendant quelques secondes et d'un coup se rappela qu'elle partait, non il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte sans qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait. Même elle décidait de le gifler il s'en foutait, il devait lui dire.

Sous le regard de sa famille il se leva et couru à l'extérieur dans l'espoir qu'elle soit encore là, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas que sa famille le suivait de loin pour savoir ce qu'il lui prenait. Alors qu'il courait encore il aperçut au loin une forme humaine et soupira de soulagement d'un coup il se mit à hurler :

« Hermione ! »

Il courra encore plus vite et rattrapa la jeune fille qui c'était retourné, il l'a vu le regarder, étonnée de le voir là et se retient de sourire. Alors qu'ils se fixaient mutuellement la jeune fille soupira :

« Que fais-tu là ? »

Le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents comme un idiot mais il n'en avait que faire, l'importance à ses yeux c'était elle. Alors qu'il approcha sa main de la joue de la jeune fille, celle-ci se recula d'un pas et échappa à la caresse. Le jeune roux fut blessé de son geste après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble à présent elle le fuit, mais il était un Weasley il ne se laisserait pas aller comme ça.

« Ne part pas s'il te plait. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux sous sa demande, avait-elle bien entendu ? Oui, il n'y avait pas de doute, mais pourquoi lui demandait-il cela ? Soudain elle serra les poings et se mis à rire, d'un rire froid rempli de colère, elle planta son regard dans le sien et dit froidement :

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Désolée, mais coucher avec toi ne m'intéresse plus, c'était bien mais maintenant c'est fini trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre et moi je vais faire ma vie. »

Le jeune homme recula d'un pas sous ce qu'avait dit la jeune fille, il venait de se prendre pire qu'une gifle à ses yeux. Il baissa le regard et serra les poings, le jeune roux savait qu'il l'avait mérité, c'était lui qui lui avais répété tant de fois qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Mais voilà tout avais changé il l'aimait, d'un coup il releva son regard et le planta dans celui de la brunette pour la première fois de sa vie il aller ce livré à cœur nu.

« Je suis désolé, réellement désolé Mia… écoute il y a un an je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais, on était seul l'un comme l'autre, alors je t'ai proposé ce deal. Mais aujourd'hui tout a changé je ne sais pas quand ça s'est passé mais je suis tombé amoureux de cette fille qui me retrouvai la nuit dans ma chambre, de cette fille qui a un caractère de feu mais surtout de cette fille qui est magnifique et toujours là pour ses amis. »

Hermione eu les larmes yeux face à son discours, pourquoi venait-il lui dire cela maintenant, justement quand celle-ci avait choisi de tourner la page. Elle se mord la lèvre ne sachant plus quoi choisir entre lui et son avenir …Le jeune homme du le voir car il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que son corps soit collé au siens et cette fois lui caressa la joue.

« S'il te plait Hermione, je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal et je ne me pardonnerais jamais ces moment-là mais si tes sentiments sont encore les même à mon égard je t'en supplie reste avec moi et épouse moi. »

Cette fois la jeune fille pleurait littéralement, l'homme qu'elle aimait lui avais demandé de l'épouser alors qu'ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble et qu'il criait depuis le début de leur relation sexuelle que jamais il ne pourrait tomber amoureux.

Malgré tout, à cet instant, l'ancienne Gryffondor fut heureuse elle sourit et approcha ses lèvres de ceux de son partenaire sans pour autant qu'elles se touchent

« Il t'en a fallu du temps, je t'aime Charlie. »

« La prochaine fois je serais plus rapide, Je t'aime Hermione »

Et Charlie posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amante pour commencer leur premier vrai baiser d'amour, leurs premier de mise en couple. La famille put voir un nouveau couple naître sous les flocons de neige et ils furent heureux d'accueillir Hermione dans leur famille définitivement.

Coucou J'espère que cet Os vous a plus, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple et j'avoue que je me suis laissé tomber dedans. Je compte sur vous pour avoir vos avis Merci à tous de me lire. Bisous

Ps : Désolé s'il reste des fautes mais personne n'est parfait et je remercie mes deux Bêtas qui son génial


End file.
